


Why is she climbing a mountain?

by altilis



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, F/M, Light Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-08
Updated: 2012-07-08
Packaged: 2017-11-09 12:00:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/455191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altilis/pseuds/altilis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lin and Tenzin like to practice their bending on each other. Set pre-LoK.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why is she climbing a mountain?

Sometimes, they liked to practice in the cove on the side of the island. The high cliffs funneled the sea breeze around and up, giving neither of them an advantage but plenty of material to work with. It was the perfect training ground when they were children, and now, in their twenties, it gave them the privacy they needed for whatever they wanted to do.  
   
'Meet you in the evening' the telegraph had said, and Tenzin had eaten a light, early dinner, before returning to his room and leaping from the window with his glider, circling the island in a wide arch before he landed on the damp sands of the cove. "Lin?" he called out, sticking the end of his glider into the sand higher up on the shore. She stepped out from around the bend, wearing a loose green shirt and white pants.  
   
"Ready?" she asked, voice loud above the surf, and Tenzin only had time to nod once before the fight began.  
   
The stone of the cliff leapt out at him, the wall as tall as he was, but he leapt back towards the water, air whipping around him in a giant arc. He drove past her and deeper into the cove where the winds were stronger and the dynamic walls of the cliff just missed knocking him aside.  
   
Lin leapt after him, tossing sandstone boulders that shattered upon impact into clouds of white. A wall of rock jumped in front of him and Tenzin let the air carry him up and double back. He aimed for Lin and just missed her, then used her next new wall to climb higher up the cliff. Soon, Tenzin could almost see the trees of the plateau, and then a massive block of stone and dirt thrust out in front of him. He swept up and doubled back again, but a new wall had appeared in front of him, and he turned on instinct and ran right into the cliff face, falling flat on his back onto a little shelf of earth that hadn't been there, either.  
   
Tenzin sat up as Lin leapt onto the shelf with him, and he moved to stand—but the earth leapt out to encase his ankles and his arms past the elbow, keeping him rooted to the spot. The sandstone felt cool, almost comforting, but the air of the fight still kept Tenzin breathing fast and pulling hard. "Lin!"  
   
"I know, I know," Lin said with a breathless laugh. "You don't like being held down." Her knees hit the ground next to him, and then she straddled his hips, putting her strong hands on his shoulders. "But you're not always going to get your way out there, just because you're an air bender."  
   
Their sudden closeness, her body against his—it almost made him forget the fact he was still stuck here, until he tried to put a hand on her waist and all he could grip was a rough, round pebble instead. "We could have just had dinner if you—" Lin kissed him mid-sentence, hard and demanding, and he yielded in his return, taking his time to just enjoy it. His arms still strained against the earth, desperate to wrap his arms around her and hold her like he did at the top of Republic City's tallest skyscrapers, but the stone held, and Tenzin was helpless to stop _her_ wandering hands.  
   
"You're not going to escape that way," she says after the kiss, watching Tenzin's struggle. Her hands push up the front of his monk robe, revealing the muscle underneath. She palms his stomach for a moment, the cool touch making him gasp, before pulling back. Her hand clenches into a fist, and she pulls her hand down; the earth pulls Tenzin onto his back, arms spread wide just underneath the earth. "You should start thinking about something else."  
   
She changed her seat, shifting back and grinding her hips down. Tenzin arched up towards her with an involuntary groan. "Is this—really necessary?"  
   
"If I say so." Lin gave him a satisfied smile, something that had grown rare in the last few years since she started working with her mother. "If you want to stop, you'll have to tell me," she said, leaning back to brace one hand on his knee, so casual for a brief moment before that hand slid back between his legs.  
   
   
   
He didn't tell her to stop, or say very many words at all—not until much later, when he felt more cushioned than trapped between her and her earth.

**Author's Note:**

> Also at [Dreamwidth.](http://altilis.dreamwidth.org/36600.html)


End file.
